On a Volé le Tardis
by takisys
Summary: Juste après Acaba, voir la série "Apprivoise-moi" alors que Jack se voit enfin confié une clef du Tardis celui-ci disparait.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** On a volé le Tardis. 1/2

**Chapitre 01** : Ballade en ville et mauvaises rencontres

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine et Rose

**Rating :** PG-13

**Note de L'auteur :** Se passe juste après Acaba (_Apprivoise-moi_). Ecrit pour un challenge organisé par un site Anglophone : _Better with three_, entièrement consacré à ce fantastique trio. Ceci est une **Hurt/ Comfort** fic, pour ceux qui en ignorent le principe, cela signifie qu'un ou plusieurs personnages sont blessés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'ensuite ils sont consolés, réconfortés, ou soignés selon le cas.

**Béta :** La très fidèle Black59 -

….

Le Tardis s'était matérialisé dans une rue assez animée débouchant sur une place foraine. Beta Lambda était une grande ville plutôt agréable, futuriste du point de vue de Rose et quelque peu rétro de celui de Jack. Aux yeux du Docteur c'était, évidement, un lieu fascinant de toute façon. Après une joyeuse petite balade dans le centre ville, les trois amis s'étaient arrêtés pour boire un také, une boisson locale très prisée.

« Il faut absolument que tu assistes à un Dafoe » Avait dit le Docteur en s'adressant à Rose.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Avait demandé la jeune fille, un peu distraite par l'attitude de Jack. Celui-ci était manifestement en train de flirter avec une étrange créature bleue assise au comptoir.

« C'est une sorte de danse rituelle, le genre danse de la fertilité. Ça sera sans moi » Avait fait Jack, fixant de manière peu subtile l'objet de sa convoitise avec des yeux pleins de malice, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de Rose. « Quand on en a vu une, on les a toutes vues » Avait-il ajouté, en jetant au Docteur un regard amusé.

« Je crois que ce que notre jeune ami est en train de dire, c'est qu'il a besoin d'un peu d'air » Avait répondu le Docteur en se levant et enjoignant Rose à en faire autant. « On se retrouve au Tardis ? » Avait-il ajouté à l'adresse du Capitaine.

« C'est ça » Avait répondu Jack s'enfonçant un peu plus lascivement dans son siège.

« Ne traîne pas trop. On pourrait partir sans toi » Avait plaisanté le Docteur.

« Vous êtes conscient que vous en avez au moins pour 4 heures de votre côté ? » Avait répondu Jack, adressant à Rose un haussement de sourcil éloquent.

« 4 heures ? » Avait fait Rose.

« Plus ou moins » Avait répondu le Docteur en prenant le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraînant hors de l'établissement. Jack avait attendu qu'ils soient dehors pour faire signe à l'aguicheuse du comptoir de venir le rejoindre à sa table.

…

Arrivés aux abords de l'esplanade circulaire où avaient lieu les fameuses danses rituelles, le Docteur avait tiqué. Deux humanoïdes accompagnés d'un Teflan avaient attiré son attention, ces types là n'avaient rien de touristes ordinaires.

« Y a un problème ? » Avait demandé Rose qui avait remarqué l'ombre passant dans les yeux du Seigneur du Temps.

« Je me fais probablement des idées » Avait répondu le Docteur, affichant un de ses sourires jusqu'aux oreilles, pour distraire Rose de son inquiétude. « Par ici » avait-il ajouté en indiquant à Rose des places libre dans les gradins disposés autour de l'esplanade pour le confort des curieux.

Malgré les rires de Rose, le Docteur avait du mal à savourer le spectacle, son regard n'avait de cesse de retourner se poser sur le trio suspect. Il n'était pas le seul à faire preuve de curiosité : à deux reprises son regard avait croisé le regard fuyant du Teflan. Se sentait-il observé ? Si non que cherchait-il dans cette foule bigarrée ?

« Reste-là » Avait dit le Docteur « Je vais juste nous chercher à boire, je reviens de suite. »

« Oui, vous dites toujours ça, de toute façon » Avait répondu Rose, reportant son attention sur le spectacle.

Le Docteur s'était dirigé vers la buvette où le Teflan faisait déjà la queue, il était arrivé à temps pour voir le félidé tendre son titre de paiement. Il portait autour de sa patte velue, un bracelet de cuir en tout point semblable à celui de Jack : ces types étaient bien des Agents Temporel. Le Docteur l'avait cependant laissé passer poliment et avait pris sa place, commandant deux také à emporter pour lui et Rose.

Qu'est-ce que trois Agents Temporel pouvaient bien faire là ? Etait-ce une idée où c'était Rose qu'ils étaient en train d'observer maintenant ? Le Docteur était retourné la rejoindre, le reste du spectacle s'était déroulé tranquillement avec quelques regards en coins mais rien de plus. Rose s'amusait bien, mais elle avait fini par trouver ça long quand même et ils avaient repris la direction du vaisseau. La nuit commençait à tomber et la fraîcheur aussi.

« J'espère que Jack ne traînera pas trop longtemps et surtout qu'il n'aura pas trouvé le moyen de s'attirer encore des ennuis » Avait fait le Docteur. Ils avaient traversé la grande place maintenant presque déserte et avaient remonté la petite rue dans laquelle le Tardis était stationné.

« Ben où est-il ? » Avait laissé échapper Rose, arrivée près du grand arbre à fleurs bleues au pied duquel le vaisseau aurait dû être.

Le Docteur s'était figé, transfixé par le flot de sentiments qui l'avait submergé tout à coup.

« Sale petite vermine » Avait-il grommelé entre ses dents.

Rose, plus surprise qu'autre chose, essayait de donner un sens à ce qui arrivait, vérifiant ses points de repère. Non, il n'y avait rien à faire, ils étaient bien dans la bonne rue, devant le bon arbre mais il n'y avait définitivement pas de cabine téléphonique bleue ou pas.

« C'est pas possible, le Tardis peut pas être parti tous seul ? » Avait-elle fini par demander au Docteur.

« Non, pas toute seule, elle peut arriver à dévier une trajectoire, mais pas partir toute seule. » Avait-il répondu sèchement.

Un froid glacial l'avait envahi. Son vaisseau, son précieux vaisseau, son seul véritable compagnon avait disparu. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour confier une clef à ce gredin, à cet escroc roublard et immoral. Il était peu probable que ces Agents Temporel soient capables de piloter le Tardis, avec un peu de chance il ne devrait pas être loin, et il était peut-être encore temps pour le retrouver.

« On va le retrouver, il ne peut pas être loin » Avait fait Rose comme en écho à ses propres pensées.

« Probablement » Avait répondu le Docteur, puis avisant une auberge, il avait ajouté en lui tendant son papier psychique : « Il commence à faire froid, tu vas attendre ici »

« Et Jack ? Il ne devrait plus tarder ? » Avait protesté la jeune fille.

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait qu'il repointe son nez celui-là »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer là Doc ? »

« Qu'il a volé le Tardis avec l'aide de ses complices »

« Ses complices ? Quels complices ? Et pourquoi faire ? »

« Des Agents Temporels, j'en ai repéré trois qui nous ont suivis toute la journée, voilà quels complices. Et quand au pourquoi, simplement parce que c'est ce qu'il est Rose : un petit escroc sans vergogne à la solde d'une association de malfaiteurs »

« Jack ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, en tous les cas pas à vous, pas à nous.»

« Bon et bien reste ici attend le si ça t'amuse, quand tu en auras assez, il y a toujours l'auberge. » Lui avait-il lancé avec mauvaise humeur. «Moi je vais tâcher de retrouver mon vaisseau »

Rose avait haussé les épaules, le Seigneur du Temps était dans tous ses états, et il était inutile de tenter dediscuter avec lui. Elle attendrait Jack seule, et lorsqu'il serait là, ils tâcheraient ensemble de donner un sens à tout ça. Il commençait vraiment à faire frais, alors pour se réchauffer un peu, elle faisait les cent pas.

…..

La bonne aubaine de Jack ne s'était finalement pas révélée si bonne que ça. Très vite il avait flairé le piège, et s'était esquivé juste à temps pour ne pas tomber entre les griffes d'un pourvoyeur de viande fraîche. Son égo en avait bien pris un petit coup, mais, en bon perdant il avait décidé de voir ailleurs, puis, comme ça ne donnait pas grand-chose, il avait repris le chemin du Tardis : Il piquerait une tête dans la piscine en attendant les autres.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au pied du grand crayeux, il s'était d'abord demandé comment il avait pu se tromper de rue, puis il avait dû se faire à la terrible réalité : ils étaient partis sans lui. Après lui avoir remis la clef du Tardis, le Docteur était parti sans lui. Jack avait regardé sa clef, sa précieuse clef qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée et qui n'était d'ailleurs probablement qu'une vulgaire clef tout à fait ordinaire et certainement pas la clef du Tardis.

Pourquoi, pourquoi tant de cruauté, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il n'avait rien demandé, c'était le Docteur qui la lui avait donné cette clef, et pourquoi être revenu le chercher sur Acaba ? Jack était reparti sans but précis le cœur serré, l'estomac noué, ils étaient partis sans lui.

…

La nuit était maintenant tombée, la rue était désormais presque déserte, l'arrivée d'un large véhicule de maintenance l'avait obligée, ainsi que deux autres passants, à se replier à l'intérieur de l'auberge. C'était une sorte de nettoyeuse dont l'amplitude débordait largement sur les trottoirs, elle semblait montée sur coussins d'air et avançait silencieusement en prenant tout son temps. Rose, dubitative, avait contemplé sa course, le Tardis se serait trouvé sur son chemin.

« Est-ce que la rue est nettoyée souvent ? » Avait-elle demandé à un des passants.

« Une fois par jour »Avait répondu l'autochtone.

« Toujours le soir ? » Avait-elle dit dans un soupir. Un instant, elle avait cru tenir la clef du mystère.

« Dans le sens nord-sud-nord, oui »

« Comment ça, dans le sens nord-sud-nord ? »

« Ben, parce que ça se manipule pas comme ça ces engins là. Arrivé au bout de rue, il remontera la rue d'après. À la fin de la nuit il aura fini toutes les parallèles, alors au petit matin, il attaquera les transversales » Avait expliqué le passant.

« Et que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un obstacle se présente ? »

« Fourrière » Avait répondu succinctement la patronne de l'auberge qui finissait de débarrasser une table toute proche. « Ce matin, ils ont embarqué une grosse boîte bleue que quelqu'un avait laissé traîner au milieu du passage »

« Une grosse boîte bleue ? » Avait demandé Rose amusée et soulagée, le Tardis s'était fait embarquer à la fourrière comme une vulgaire bagnole en stationnement gênant. Autant pour le Docteur et son coup de panique.

« Oui, grande comme ça, et le plus drôle c'est, qu'avant que le véhicule la heurte, personne ne l'avait remarquée »

« Et ils l'ont embarquée à la fourrière ? » Avait répété Rose, les larmes aux yeux et prête à éclater de rire.

« Évidement »

Il faisait désormais nuit noire et ni le Docteur ni Jack n'avaient donné le moindre signe de vie. Avec un peu de chances, les deux hommes s'étaient croisés et étaient partis ensemble à la recherche du Tardis. Ils risquaient de passer la nuit à arpenter la ville par ce froid glacial pour rien, comme deux idiots qu'ils étaient.

« Je prendrais quelque chose de chaud » Avait fait Rose, s'installant à la table qui venait de se libérer, elle les attendrait au chaud, d'ici elle avait une vue dégagée sur le côté de la rue par lequel ils devraient arriver.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** On a volé le Tardis. 2/2

**Chapitre 02** : Les vieux démons ont la vie dure

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine et Rose

**Rating :** PG-13

**Résumé : **Le Tardis a disparu, Jack se croit abandonné et le Docteur, lui crois que Jack lui a volé le Tardis. Rose, de son côté, a découvert le fin mot de l'affaire.

**Béta :** La très fidèle Black59

….

Le Docteur avait arpenté un moment le centre ville, visitant systématiquement les débits de boissons à la recherche de quelqu'un capable de le renseigner sur des Agents Temporels. Il avait ainsi fini par retrouver Jack. Un Jack fin saoul et en train de se quereller avec deux olibrius à peine plus clair que lui. Les deux compères étaient tout de même suffisamment lucides pour ne pas insister lorsque le Docteur s'était interposé pour s'approprier leur proie. Jack, lui, était resté interdit.

« Vous êtes là ? » Avait-il bafouillé d'une voix pâteuse.

« Où est mon vaisseau ? » Avait coupé court le Docteur, sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Jack était resté abasourdi, incapable d'articuler la moindre réponse cohérente.

« Je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois, Jack. Où est mon vaisseau ? »

« Je croyais que vous étiez partis » Avait fini par bredouiller Jack, émergeant lentement entre les effluves d'hypervodka qui embrumaient son cerveau.

« C'est ça » Avait répondu le Seigneur du Temps à bout de patience, et plongeant, sans plus d'avertissement, dans l'esprit du jeune Capitaine. Jack, dont l'esprit était pourtant en permanence verrouillé à double tour, n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Le Docteur n'avait cependant pas fait dans le détail, et ça malgré la passivité de sa victime. Il avait fouillé dans chaque recoin du psychisme de Jack, ouvrant pèle mêle toutes les portes et tiroirs de sa mémoire et de son subconscient, tout ça, pour finalement ne trouver aucune trace de son précieux Tardis. Sauf peut-être, la tendresse et l'admiration que Jack lui portait.

« Je croyais que vous étiez partis » Avait répété le Capitaine lorsque le Docteur s'était retiré, mais ce n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, incapable de tenir seul sur ses jambes, et s'était mis à glisser le long du mur contre lequel le Docteur l'avait plaqué, pour s'écrouler au sol. Son esprit n'était plus que confusion.

« Je croyais que vous étiez partis » Avait-il répété comme un disque rayé.

Le Docteur l'avait contemplé un instant, le temps de se calmer et de retrouver la raison, il avait alors pleinement pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je croyais que vous étiez partis »

Jack était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère, et depuis le début, il était non seulement innocent mais complètement désemparé. Il avait jeté sa clef dans la rue persuadé que ce n'ét ait qu'un leurre.

« Je suis désolé » Avait fini par articuler le Docteur en aidant le jeune homme à se relever. « Si on allait à la recherche de ta clef, hein ? » Lui avait-il dit en passant son bras sous le sien pour l'aider à marcher.

« Je croyais que vous étiez partis »

« Oui, j'avais compris » Avait répondu le Docteur parfaitement conscient que Jack était resté coincé sur cette phrase. Le Docteur devrait l'aider pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, mais pas ici et maintenant où ils commençaient à attirer l'attention des autres clients.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Avait demandé le patron se portant aux nouvelles.

« Rien à voir, circulez » Avait répondu le Docteur, brandissant le papier psychique de Jack qu'il avait récupéré subrepticement dans la poche de celui-ci. « Je m'en occupe »

Il était sorti sans traîner, mais sérieusement ralenti par le poids mort que représentait Jack. Il avait essayé de retrouver la direction par laquelle Jack était arrivé. Il avait fini par trouver un point de repère, quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué dans la tête de Jack. Après 15 bonnes minutes de marche, il avait retrouvé la clef.

« Je croyais que vous étiez partis » Avait dit le Capitaine lorsque le Docteur lui avait remis sa clef dans la poche.

« Je sais, mais on n'est pas parti, et ça c'est ta clef, je ne t'en donnerais pas une autre alors, tâche de ne pas la perdre »

C'est alors que l'attention du Docteur avait été attirée par un énorme véhicule s'avançant silencieusement dans la nuit.

« Tu bouges pas de là » Avait-il dit à Jack, le calant tant bien que mal contre le mur le plus proche.

Il s'était élancé au devant du véhicule pour bondir après la portière de la cabine du chauffeur brandissant, encore une fois, le papier psychique en guise de sésame. Il avait alors fait signe au chauffeur d'arrêter son engin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Est-ce que par hasard vous n'auriez pas vu une boîte bleue, une grande boîte bleue ? »

« Si, en fin de matinée, à l'angle de la transversale 411 et de la passante 52 »

« Et elle est où maintenant ? »

« Ben, à la fourrière, évidement »

« Et elle est où cette fourrière ? »

« Ben, dans le secteur 9 » Avait fait le chauffeur en fronçant ses écailles vertes.

« Qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la ville, c'est ça ? » Avait fait le Docteur dépité.

« Oui, c'est ça »

« Bien, merci. Vous faite du très bon travail, c'est bon circulez !» Avait fait le Docteur en redescendant de son perchoir.

« Je croyais que vous étiez partis » Avait répété le Capitaine lorsque le Docteur était venu le ramasser au pied du mur contre lequel le Seigneur du Temps l'avait laissé.

« Oui j'avait compris » Avait répondu le Docteur le réinstallant contre lui pour le soutenir. « On va aller retrouver Rose, tu veux bien ? »

« Je croyais que vous étiez partis »

Le retour avait été long, le Capitaine était une poupée de chiffon d'un poids plus que conséquent même pour un Seigneur du Temps, et il trébuchait à tous les pas.

« Oh, Seigneur » S'était écriée Rose qui,en les voyant arriver comme ça, en avait tout de suite conclu qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Le Tardis est à la fourrière » Avait répondu le Docteur qui n'avait pas trop envie de discuter de se qui était arrivé à Jack s'il pouvait l'éviter.

« Je croyais que vous étiez partis » Avait dit Jack, le regard perdu.

« Et tu t'es bourré la gueule » En avait déduit Rose. « C'est malin, ça. »

« On va prendre une chambre et tu veilleras sur lui le temps que je récupère le Tardis » Avait proposé le Docteur.

La patronne n'était pas ravie, mais Rose avait proposé de payer d'avance et le double.

« Et je vous préviens que s'il fait des dégâts, il vous faudra payer » Avait-elle ajouté.

« Il n'en fera pas » Avait assuré le Docteur »

Rose, à voir Jack, n'en était pas aussi sûre.

« Je ne serais pas long. Je reviendrais vous chercher ici » Avait dit le Docteur en installant Jack confortablement sur le lit.

…..

Le Docteur n'avait pas traîné, il ne voulait pas laisser Jack trop longtemps seul avec Rose, non pas qu'il craignait qu'il arrive quoique ce soit. Dans l'état où il était, le Capitaine ne risquait pas de faire de mal à quelqu'un, même pas à lui-même en tombant du lit. En contrepartie, Rose risquait de finir par s'inquiéter vraiment si elle réalisait que l'hypervodka que Jack avait bue n'y était pas pour grand-chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Lui avait-elle sauté dessus dès qu'il était débarqué du Tardis directement dans la chambre. « Je me demande s'il n'a pas pris une autre cochonnerie, il n'arrête pas de répéter la même phrase, comme s'il était coincé. »

« Ça va aller, Je vais m'occuper de lui » Avait-il répondu prenant Jack dans ses bras pour le porter dans le Tardis. « Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu dois être fatiguée aussi toi »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Avait répondu Rose au bord des larmes.

« Je m'occupe de lui. Je t'assure que demain matin il sera sur pied et prêt à partir vers de nouvelles aventures »

« Vous êtes conscient que je ne suis plus une petite fille Doc ? »

Le Docteur avait levé des sourcils interrogateurs.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de me cacher, mais il a intérêt à aller mieux demain » Avait-elle répondu avec un regard vraiment inquiet.

« Il est costaud » Avait répondu le Docteur avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Et il est aussi assez lourd, alors je vais aller le coucher »

Il avait porté le jeune homme jusqu'à sa chambre et l'avait posé sur son lit. Le Tardis avait tamisé la lumière et ronronnait avec inquiétude.

« Jack » Avait dit le Docteur en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, et que tu me laisses y retourner » Avait-il murmuré, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Jack, dont les yeux roulaient dans tous les sens. « Jack »

Le regard du Capitaine avait fini par croiser celui du Docteur, il y avait eu une brève lueur de compréhension, puis il était reparti.

« Bon, ben je crois qu'il va falloir que je considère que c'était un oui » Avait fait le Docteur dans un soupir. Il était parfaitement conscient que, la première fois, Jack avait consciemment baissé toutes ses défenses pour le laisser entrer. Le risque était que maintenant que Jack était aux abonnés absents, les réflexes défensifs conditionnés par l'Agence Temporelle prennent le dessus. Le Seigneur du Temps ne pensait pas une seule seconde que cela l'empêcherait le moins du monde d'atteindre son but, mais pour Jack cela serait très pénible et traumatique.

Avec beaucoup de douceur et de précaution, le Seigneur du Temps avait à nouveau plongé son esprit dans celui du jeune homme. Comme la première fois, il n'avait pas trouvé de résistance, et, avec beaucoup de minutie, il avait remis de l'ordre dans le fourbi sans nom qu'il avait causé.

_*Vous êtes revenu*_Avait fait Jack.

_*Oui, laisse moi t'aider à faire un peu de ménage*_

_* C'n'est pas de refus*_ avait répondu Jack qui commençait tout doucement à reprendre le fil de ses idées.

Le Docteur avait posé un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre, le Capitaine dormait profondément, et comme il l'avait promis à Rose, celui-ci serait sur pied le lendemain.

Epilogue

À peine réveillée Rose avait enfilé un jean et un t-shirt pour courir dans la chambre de Jack. Il n'y était pas et son lit était fait. Elle avait fait un saut à la piscine, mais n'y avait pas trouvé trace de Jack non plus. Elle avait fini par trouver le Docteur dans la bibliothèque.

« Où est Jack ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre. » Avait-elle lâchée en guise de bonjour.

« Il doit être dans la cuisine. Il m'a dit être affamé » Avait répondu le Docteur et, avec un grand sourire, il avait ajouté « On m'a dit que c'était une bonne maladie »

Ils avaient effectivement trouvé Jack en train de se faire cuire un œuf de qutrlal.

« Hey ! » Avait-il fait lorsque la jeune fille s'était jetée à son cou.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs »

« Le Docteur m'a dit » avait-il répondu en la serrant contre lui. « Mais ça va maintenant, je te promets. Tu le veux, je vais m'en préparer un autre » Avait-il proposé, en indiquant l'énorme œuf bleu.

« Non, non, ça fait beaucoup trop pour moi » Avait-elle protesté. « Sérieusement, c'était quoi hier ? »

« Hypervodka »

« Tu as dit toi-même que ce truc était dangereux et pouvait flinguer le cerveau »

« Là d'où je viens, on dit : les vieux démons sont aussi les plus fidèles » avait-il dit en lui posant un baiser dans les cheveux, son regard avait croisé celui du Docteur qui les regardait avec une certaine tendresse.

Ils avaient convenu de ne pas expliquer à Rose ce qui était réellement arrivé à Jack. Les deux hommes avaient en commun d'avoir trop souvent été trahis par le passé. Et malgré tous leurs efforts, et même si ça ne se traduisait pas de la même manière pour l'un ou pour l'autre, la peur d'être déçu, d'être trahi à nouveau restait toujours tapie comme un monstre hideux dans les plus profonds recoins de leurs cœurs.

Fin.


End file.
